


Special Training

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Ritsuka gets some extra training with her mentor Scathach and a special guest
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scáthach | Lancer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scáthach-Skadi | Caster
Kudos: 25





	Special Training

Ritsuka is called to one of the more private training rooms by Scathach for “Special” Training.

Ritsuka was rushing through the halls of Chaldea accidentally bumping into one of the staff knocking a stack of papers out of their hands, “HEY!”

“Sorry!” She shouted back while still continuing to run like her life depended on it and it this time it really did. Scathach called RItsuka to a more private training room for extra special training. By the time she reached the training room she was out of breath. She slumped over and took a few deep breaths before entering.

“Tch, you’re 5 minutes late master.” Ritsuka jumped at the voice of the terrifying woman standing in front of her with her spear pointed towards her heart. Ritsuka clasped her hands together begging for forgiveness, “No please I’m sorry I tried my hardest to get here really.” 

Ritsuka waits anxiously as Scathach’s sharp eyes stab into her soul. Thankfully Scathach lowers her spear, “Lucky for you I am in a good mood today but I’ll still have to punish you for being late.” She nodded vigorously afraid to speak up. This private training room was more spacious and sophisticated than the public ones she and Scathach would often use.

While looking around she notices someone else in the training room with them. She follows Scathach as she walks towards them. The closer they got Ritsuka was able to properly identify who it was, It was Skadi. “Hello Skadi are you joining us for training?”

“Why yes, I am indeed.” There was something off about the glint in her eyes as she said that line. “Stand in the middle master,” Scathach instructed. Ristuka did so not wanting to anger her again. Both Scathach and Skadi circled around her until Skadi was standing in front of Ritsuka and Scathach from behind. 

They closed the distance on the confused master, they sandwiched Ritsuka in between them, their breasts pressing up against her body. “Um Scathach, Skadi is this all part of the special training?” she asked somewhat already knowing the answer. “Oh yes this is all part of your training,” Skadi answers.

Unfortunately or fortunately Ritsuka feels herself getting hard but can you really blame her? *chuckle* Skadi reaches a hand down to Ritsuka’s crotch and gently squeezes the erect penis in its confines. “Mmm, such a cute little thing.” Ritsuka blushes her cheeks turning red as a tomato. “Th-Thats embarrassing don’t say that.” Skadi lifts her chin up to face her and begins massaging the bulge in Ritsuka's tight pants. Scathach squeezes and massages her ass burying her face in her orange locks.

Ritsuka stifled a moan from the contact. In an instant her clothes are torn off along with her panties and bra, she shivers as her cock is exposed and she can finally feel Skadi’s warm hand wrap around it and stroke it slowly. Ritsuka openly moans into the air Scathach business herself by nibbling on the back of her nape “Hehehe, that tickles Scathach.” A finger silences her, “hush child you shall refer to us as mistress now. Understood?”

Ritsuka stared into Skadi’s eyes; they were as terrifying and dominating as Scathach’s but of course they shared the same body. However something about being dominated and used by two hot women stirred something up inside Ritsuka, “Yes, mistress.” Skadi smiles approvingly before dipping down to give her little master a wet kiss. The two women who were squishing Ritsuka dismissed their clothing to rub their naked bodies together. 

When Skadi pulled back she noticed something a bit different, she looked around and they were now in a different room. Judging from the purple carpets and vials in the room she was in Skadi’s room the large purple canopy bed was also a give away as well. Ritsuka found herself being pushed down by both women who looked down on her with their eyes clear, hunger and want in them.

Scathach mounted Ritsuka’s face, “lick,: she ordered. She wasted no time in devouring the same cunt she had filled and claimed a few weeks back. Scathach released a sigh into the air as the pink muscle worked its way around her pussy. Skadi on the other hand takes the cock into her mouth and sucks on it taking in the flavor of it.

Scathach grinds on Ritsuka’s face while fondling her breast, her head is thrown back gasping and moaning into the air. Skadi maneuvers her tongue around the cock in her mouth while simultaneously bobbing her head up and down going about half-way before going back up. Ritsuka wasn’t satisfied with just half-way; however, she took it into her own hands and pushed Skadi all the way down until she felt her lips press against her pelvis. 

She let out a groan feeling Skadi’s throat retract around her cock. On top, Scathach was nearing orgasm evident by the way her breathing became harsh and random. The longer Ritsuka held Skadi down on her cock the more she began to lose rhythm in the way she licked Scathach’s pussy. It wasn’t long until Ritsuka came bucking her hips all the way into Skadi’s throat shooting her cum inside her stomach, Scathach came right after squirting her juices all into Ritsuka’s mouth which she was more than happy to drink up.

Ritsuka releases the grip she has on Skadi’s head allowing her to come up for air. Scathach hunched forward lifting her pussy off her face. Skadi licked the remaining cum off her lips savoring the taste, indeed Ritsuka’s seed is worthy for a queen. When she looked up she saw Skadi hovering over her cock preparing to impale herself with the shaft. “Wai~~” her sentence was cut off when Skadi lowered herself taking almost the entire thing. She rocked her hips to get a feel of the cock before she began bouncing up and down.

Skadi’s sweet cries filled the room along with her own and Scathach’s who opted to pleasure herself for the time being. “I haven’t felt this good in a long time, you’re serving your queen well.” She whispered into Ritsuka’s ear, nibbling it at the end.

“Ngh~thank you mistress,” she moaned out. Skadi lifted herself up, now sitting upwards. Ritsuka reached for the alluring cups on the queen’s chest playing with them while she rode her. Skadi released a high pitched moan when her nipples were pinched. Scathach continued to watch as she played with herself, who knew seeing yourself get fucked would be so...alluring and hot. 

Skadi’s moans gradually grew louder when Ritsuka breached her cervix and penetrated her womb. Her walls squeezed the life out of Ritsuka’s cock, she let out a surprised but pleasured gasp at suddenly feeling the pussy practically lock around her cock. For a moment Skadi rolled her hips around feeling the young master’s cock move inside her womb.

She lifted herself up only leaving the tip in, “now fuck me. Fuck your queen.” she demanded in a commanding tone fit for a queen, “yes mistress.” she spat out quickly before pumping her hips as fast as she could into Skadi who let out a shocked gasp at the sudden change in pace. Although she didn’t mind of course after all feeling the cock push in and out of her womb was what she craved, tasting her seed was good but now she wanted to be filled by it.

On instinct Ritsuka grabbed Skadi’s ass forcing a yelp from her, she helped lift them up and down as she continued to thrust her hips up making sure she went as deep as possible. Ritsuka was truly focused, clenching her eyes shut just focusing on the sounds made by the woman riding her. Does Skadi have the riding skill? If not it should be at least an EX no less. 

Juices leaked from the pussy and onto the cock coating it as a lubricant. The sound of wet flesh smacking against each other along with the moans seems to really turn Ritsuka on for some reason not even her dreams had these noises playing in them.; but this isn’t a dream, it was real and much better. 

Skadi enjoyed every thrust into her but she was impatient to get herself off. In order to speed things up a bit she swayed her hips side to side hitting the other parts of her walls. It seemed to have worked as Ritsuka’s pounding became erratic and she too was trying to get herself off. 

Ritsuka’s body spasms bucking her hips when the cum makes its way out of he cock and into the wet confies of Skadi’s womb. When she felt the mere pulse of the master's cock inside her it was enough to bring her to orgasm. Ritsuka let out a loud moan when her cum spilled into Skadi’s womb, sending her into a second orgasm feeling the cum fill her up. Scathach also came along with them shooting her juices on the bed sheets. 

Skadi lifted herself off with more difficulty than expected but she was successful. She spread her lips open to see the cum drip out and onto the softening cock. She fell to her side, she wasn’t tired per se but she did feel like taking a nap to top things off.

Ritsuka tried to sit up but was promptly pushed back down by Scathach, “You still haven’t been punished yet," Oh right she was late again for training. She saw Scathach use one of her runes to make her erect again. She twitches when Scathach places a single finger on the head. She smirks and then wraps her hand around it collecting the cum the dripped from Skadi’s pussy.

She played with it in her hands before licking each one clean. Lightly she began teasing the young master placing soft kisses around the base all the while edging her tip. Ritsuka let out needy whimpers; she was still very sensitive and had the urge to release one more time but Scathach wouldn’t let her, perhaps this was her punishment. 

Everytime she got close Scathach would pull her hand away and leave Ritsuka to air hump and whine at the loss of contact. This continued for 10 minutes, “so tell me master why are you being punished?”  
“Because I was late for training mistress,” she whined out sounded more needy than she intended to, “and so what will you do about it.” She teased the head of the cock cruely with a smug smirk on her face. Having seen Ritsuka squirm trying to get herself off for a while she decides that she’s been punished enough. She replaces her hand with her mouth sucking on the head drawing a groan from Ritsuka. Her hips bucked shooting rope after rope of cum into the Scottish woman’s mouth.

Skadi was right, this cum was worthy for a queen such as herself. Surprisingly there was a lot even after three times. Scathach tried to swallow all of it in one gulp and even though she couldn't she still got a lot of it down.

Scathach crawled up to Ritsuka laying beside her along with Skadi. Together they lay peacefully still recovering from their orgasms.

Ritsuka leaves satisfied and wanting more, she can’t wait for more of these “Special” training sessions with the three of them it was something to look forward to.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
